Lillian Mermaid
Welcome! Lillian is another of Precious no-tribe's OCs. Lillian Mermaid Lilian Mermaid is the daughter of The Little Mermaid's sisters, her second oldest one. She is head-strong and smart, as well as naturally curious and wary of sea foam. And a prankster. A total prankster. Alliance and Reason I am a Rebel. I'm NOT watching my little sister, Lyn, or one of my cousins make a really dumb choice and turn into seafoam. Nope. Not happening. Plus, I'd rather prank people than try to conivnce my sister or cousin to kill the guy she loves. Personality Lillian, put simply, is a prankster. While she is careful to make sure no permanent damage is done, she loves to have a good laugh. Lillian is a Rebel, and is often sarcastic to her teachers. She is no stranger to detention. Howeverafter, Lillian will help out anyone in need. She will lie to keep others out of detention as well, but only if it would be too bad. She is also curious and never afraid to ask questions. Lillian will stand up for what she believes, which has been known to cause fights. Lillian also has a severe fear of sea foam. Because of all the questions she asks, Lillian is very smart. If the person she asks doesn't have the answer, she'll research until she finds it herself. And no, she does not collect random objects from the surface. That's just weird. Appearance Lillian has a tail. She can turn it into legs and back again at will. Her tail is covered in blue-green and blue-violet scales and ends in a blue and silver fin. Her skin is a dark tan and her eyes are green with silver flecks. Lillian's hair is long and black, with a couple locks dyed ice-blue. She is somewhat short. Lillian often wears shades of blue with silver aceents. She really likes skirts and will often pair a blue mini shirt with a lighter top, silver jewelry, and silver sandles. Lillian prefers open-toed shoes to closed ones. She does not like high-heels. Name All of the Mermaid girls' names start with "L". Lillian just happened to be the one chosen for her. Nicknames Lillian's nicknames include; Little (used by her older siblings), Fish-whisperer (given and used by Cinder Phoenix), and Merbuddy (which she was dubbed by Marissa Lagoon). Family Lillian is the second youngest daughter of The Second Oldest Mermaid. She has five older sisters: Lacey, Lori, Lena, Lisa, and Lauren. The younger one's name is Lyn. She also has three older brothers and two younger: Keith, Kevin, Konner , Kayden, and Kyler. Her father is actually a merman from Neverland, which can make family reunions a little weird. Awesome, but weird. One other person who attends the family reunions is Marissa Lagoon, who is something like a second cousin, several times removed. Friends Lilian's best friend is Flamera "Mera" Phoenix. She also gets along well with her cousins. Lillian supports her fellow Rebels and will help out any Royals who need it. She knows Jewel Hook, from her days in Neverland, and they are fairly close. Romance Lillian doesn't have a boyfriend but she may have a crush on someone ... And she doesn't plan on telling who. But he is cute and not a part of her world. Powers Along with growing her tail, Lillian can also communicate with any and all water animals. She also has a habit of making tsunamis when she gets mad. Pet Lillian has a pet dolphin, named Hurricane. He and Lillian love love swim together, though school greatly limits when she can. Quotes :::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::: Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Female OCs